The goal of this proposal is: To provide the scientific community with an unprecedented amount of assembled high-quality genome sequence, sufficient in quantity and quality to solve some of the central intellectual questions in genomics. In particular, the genome sequence will allow comparative studies to identify the vast majority of functional elements encoded in the human genome. It will also allow extensive characterization of the biological diversity in the animal and fungal kingdoms. We propose to do this, over a three-year period, by producing: [unreadable] Shotgun sequence: -331 million reads yielding, -205 Gb of high-quality raw bases, and -32 Gb of high-quality draft genome assembly; [unreadable] Polished sequence: -10 Gb; and [unreadable] Finished sequence: -1.5 Gb. We also plan to aggressively improve the efficiency of the genome sequencing process. The cost of highquality draft sequence of a typical mammalian genome (-2.7 Gb) will be ~$25M in Year 1 and decrease to -$16M by Year 3.